


Daddy's Good Boy

by wow717



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beating, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Kink, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Eddie's a sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Obedience, Oral Sex, Punishment, Richie's a dom, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Richie Tozier, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow717/pseuds/wow717
Summary: This is smut, pure and simple. Eddie never married Myra. He and Richie have been happily married for years and over time developed some extremely kinky habits. Eddie is a happy and obedient submissive and Richie provides the control and dominance Eddie craves. They do this kinky shit because they like it, but some nights they drop it and just cuddle in bed watching Snapped.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie was curled up on his side in bed, slowly trying to work the lubed up anal plug in. _Okay, here we go, last push_, he thought, but still couldn’t quite get it past the threshold. He smothered it in some more lube before trying again. It felt so good once inside, but it could be a little tricky getting it there, especially when he was still sore from the prior evening. He tried to focus on that feeling as he pushed it inside him. He took in a deep breath and on release, pushed as hard as he could, feeling himself stretch painfully to accommodate the foreign object. He almost pulled it back out again, but remembered how cross Richie would be seeing him take this long with it and pushed harder. The pain gave way to a wonderful feeling of relief. Eddie was intoxicated by the sensation of being filled-up. Every slight movement gave an awareness to the object inside him. He felt held by it, in the absence of his lover.

Eddie was allowed a few hours of leisure time before getting dressed and handling his chores. He had spent the morning lounging in bed, watching television, reading some of his book, and playing on his phone. He also took a shower and gave himself an enema. He didn’t have to do enemas often, but Richie had chastised him for being dirty the night before so he wanted to be safe.

With his leisure time expired, Eddie needed to start on his chores. Richie had hung Eddie’s outfit that he was to wear on the back of the bedroom door. The top was a little sailor suit with a hat and the bottoms were a pair of tight leather shorts with cutouts that could expose his genitals and anus. Eddie breathed a sigh of relief seeing there were no restraints today, meaning his chores would be so much easier to accomplish. Richie did, however, provide nipple clamps and a rather large dildo gag that Eddie was also to wear. Eddie hoped no one would come to the door since he was required to answer it no matter what but wouldn’t be able to speak with the gag in place.

Eddie went out to the kitchen to get started on his chores. Richie had very particular ways he wanted the apartment cleaned every day. He left a daily list for Eddie, but by now, Eddie had each day’s chores memorized. Still, he read the list thoroughly, knowing Richie could be watching and there was always the possibility he could change something to test Eddie. Their apartment was rigged with cameras in every area. Richie didn’t watch all the time, and they didn’t record any of the footage, but Eddie knew at any time Richie’s eyes could be on him and he always wanted to be a good boy. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. As much as Eddie wanted to be a good boy, he craved punishment. He would usually intentionally mess up one of his chores just to give Richie a reason to punish him.

Eddie thought to himself how a psychologist would probably have something to say about Eddie being turned on by having every aspect of his life controlled by Richie after he grew up with a domineering mother who controlled every aspect of his life. _Hey, it’s not like I married my mother or something sick like that. Richie is kind and wonderful, _Eddie thought. And it was true. The arrangement was one of complete equality. They were deeply in love and only participated in this lifestyle because it made both of them happy. They were married for five years before they even tried anything the least bit kinky. It started with porn. They both found themselves drawn to BDSM. It started with light spanking, fuzzy handcuffs; benign toys you could find in any adult’s bedroom. Over time, their desires grew to include ball gags, spreaders, tight leather bondage suits, whips and floggers, collars, and more. Eddie quit his job to stay home and be Richie’s house husband. Richie made plenty of money anyway. They lived in a gorgeous high-rise apartment in Santa Monica. The massive floorplan, antique wood floors, state of the art appliances, and panoramic ocean views were a steal at only $12,000 per month.

Eddie grabbed his cleaning supplies out of the cabinet and got to work. The apartment was spotless and Eddie worked very hard every day to keep it that way. Richie would do inspections when he got home and if anything was out of place or not done properly, there would be punishment. Eddie moaned involuntarily as he knelt down to start scrubbing the floors and the anal plug moved inside him, brushing against his prostate. Richie wanted Eddie to always look sexy for him while he did his chores which required Eddie to position himself in certain ways toward the camera, making cleaning difficult. It was also crucially important that Eddie not get his clothes messy while he worked. Disobedience of any kind would earn Eddie one of several forms of punishment. He enjoyed some more than others, but even the ones he didn’t particularly enjoy satisfied his deep desire for contrition. They had a safe word in case anything ever went too far, but Eddie had never needed to use it in the many years they had been living this lifestyle. Richie was exceptional at pushing Eddie to the brink without going overboard.

Eddie’s mind drifted to his punishments as he scrubbed, his back curved and ass up in a seductive pose, the anal plug softly moving with his body, and without realizing it he had become aroused. “Fuck,” Eddie muttered, muffled by his gag, as he realized what had happened. Richie did not permit Eddie to have erections without permission. For a moment, Eddie thought maybe he could hide it, maybe the camera couldn’t see it or Richie wasn’t watching, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away. _Lying is the worst offense, it breaks Daddy’s heart._ He stood and showed himself to the camera and closed his eyes tight trying to think about anything that would relax his engorged member. Punishment for this would be one of several chastity devices. Eddie thought about the worst one: a tiny metal cage that fit over his penis with a hollow metal rod that inserted into his urethra. It locked in place and Richie would take the key with him to work. It was extremely tight at only 2.5 inches and caused Eddie constant discomfort on the few occasions he’d been required to wear it. He could urinate through the metal rod, but it was difficult and painful and he had to sit down so he didn’t make a mess. Eddie had hoped the memory of pain would be enough to calm his erection, but the thought of the extreme humiliation the device made him feel only turned him on more. He was also now thinking about Richie’s pleasure at teasing Eddie while caged. Richie would delight in playing with Eddie’s nipples, eating his ass, sucking on his neck – anything that would cause Eddie to squirm in pleasure, knowing he couldn’t get hard or fully orgasm. Sometimes a little cum would leak out pathetically, which would result in more punishment if Richie was in the mood. Eddie was not allowed to cum without permission and even though this was an involuntary side effect of Richie’s teasing and didn’t feel remotely satisfying as an orgasm would, it was a sign of disobedience. All of these thoughts made Eddie even more aroused. He finally just started thinking about his old job as a risk analyst. He thought about his spreadsheets and quarterly meetings. He thought about the terrible office coffee. He thought about his obnoxious co-workers. Finally, he relaxed, flaccid and ready to get back to work.

After a few hours of cleaning, Eddie started dinner. Richie had taken a break from stand-up to write for a television show he helped create. This meant he worked regular office hours rather than being on the road all the time. There would be weeks where he’d have to stay late and work long hours, but he also got a few months off every year. Richie would text Eddie to let him know when he’d be home so Eddie would know what time to have dinner ready. As Eddie heard the keys in the door he scrambled to get into position. He would greet Richie by the door, take his coat and briefcase for him, and wait for any further instructions. Richie looked stern as he entered. He removed Eddie’s gag so he could greet him properly. “Hi Daddy,” Eddie said timidly as he stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Richie’s cheek. He took Richie’s things and put them in the foyer closet.

After Eddie shut the closet door and turned back around, Richie grabbed his cock and balls and squeezed hard. “You were a bad boy today, weren’t you baby?”

Eddie blushed and look down in shame, “Yes sir, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean t – “

Richie’s hand landed hard against Eddie’s cheek. “Don’t talk back to me, and look me in the eyes when you answer me.”

Eddie looked up at Richie with big brown eyes, “Yes sir.”

“Do we need to use one of your cages?”

“No Daddy, I swear I’ll be good.”

Richie eyed him suspiciously, his grip still firm on Eddie’s genitals. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” he said, leading Eddie, still clutching him tightly. It was difficult for Eddie to walk like this, but he did his best to keep up. When they reached the bedroom, Richie let go and instructed Eddie to lie on the bed. Richie came and lied down beside him and started stroking Eddie’s legs and arms softly. “Tell me what got you so turned on, and if you can do it without getting an erection, I won’t make you wear a cage.”

Eddie cringed. He had no idea how he could think and talk about something that turned him own so much without becoming erect, especially with Richie touching him. “I was thinking about punishments.”

“You’re such a naughty little boy, you get turned on by punishment? Maybe we need harsher punishments for you.”

Eddie quickly corrected himself, “No Daddy, it’s not the punishment that made me hard, it was thinking about how lucky I am to have you discipline me. It made me hard thinking about my Daddy’s pleasure as he punishes me and teaches me how to be a good boy.”

Richie unbuttoned Eddie’s shirt and removed the nipple clamps. “Tell me what punishments you were thinking about.”

“Well, first I was thinking about you spanking me and then I thought about doing chores in my restraints and – “ Eddie trailed off for a moment as Richie started sucking on his nipples. He tried to concentrate on getting his words out and ignoring how good Richie’s lips felt on him, “and, um, when you whip me when I’ve been really bad and then after I realized I was hard I started thinking about, um,” Eddie didn’t want to admit the next part, but knew he had to, “I started thinking about my chastity belt. I thought if I focused on the pain it would make it go down, but it just made it worse."

"Ah, see baby, deep down you want it. You know you need this kind of discipline to be a good boy. Which one were you thinking about?"

Eddie blushed and considered lying. He thought about the flexible silicone ones that would allow him to stiffen slightly before fully restricting him or even the less restrictive plastic cages with pleanty of room for his flaccid penis, though they wouldn't let him well at all. He even thought about the metal cages both the larger, less restrictive ones and the tiny ones that squeezed him uncomfortably, anything but that hard, metal, little 2-inch prison with the urethral insert and hard ring around his cock, but he knew that was the truth, the one he'd been thinking about. They had a name for it even. With shame in his voice, Eddie admitted, "I was thinking about Mr. Gray."

Richie smiled wickedly, "So you like Mr. Gray best, do you?"

"No," Eddie cried out adamantly, "that's the worst one. I hate it. I don't know why it turned me on thinking about it. I just, I was thinking about how humiliated and emasculated it makes me feel and how much pleasure Daddy gets out of seeing me like that." Eddie groaned in frustration as his penis stiffened. Since it was too late anyway, he continued, "But I hate it. It hurts so much and it's so uncomfortable. I can barely even go to the bathroom, but I know you like seeing me struggle and then that turns me on but I can't because it's so small and tight. Even when I cum with it on it feels like nothing, but Daddy, you still punish me like I enjoyed myself, but I can't help it. Please, any of them but that one."

"Eds," Richie started with a more serious tone, "you know what to say if you don't want this, right?"

Eddie nodded. It was true, they had several safety words. "Kaleidoscope" meant no, stop everything entirely; if there are restraints, remove them, drop the act, stop it all. "Constantinople" was their "comfort word" which Eddie could use when he didn't really want to stop entirely, but needed Richie to give him love and comfort. "Adirondack" meant it was time for a break. Richie would use this one more often than Eddie. He liked being dominant but it was emotionally draining. Sometimes they just needed a few days or weeks or even months where they would just be a normal, boring married couple. Richie would turn off the cameras, Eddie would still cook and clean but in his own way, and they'd spend their evenings cuddled on the couch or in bed, watching television. Eddie could stop this at any time and Richie would be happy to oblige, but they both knew that wasn't what Eddie wanted. "I'll do whatever you want, Daddy."  


Richie smiled. "Well, I want to play with you tonight and I want you to be able to have a good time too, so we'll use Mr. Gray but we'll put him on tomorrow, does that sound okay?"

Eddie smiled and nodded, "Thank you, Daddy, you're so kind to me, I don't deserve it."

"Of course you do, baby, I know you're a good boy, you just got a little too excited. Now, let's go have dinner." Richie took his seat at their dining room table and Eddie brought over his meal, still warm from the oven. Eddie sat the plate down in front of Richie and kneeled down on the floor beside him. Eddie was starving, not having eaten anything since his lunch during his leisure time which was several hours ago. Richie made moaning noises as he at commenting on how delicious the food was. Eddie looked up at him expectantly, hoping for a bite. Finally, Richie obliged and fed Eddie a few bites of food. Eddie accepted the small bits from Richie's fork and said, "thank you, sir" each time. Once Richie was finished, he put his plate on the floor and allowed Eddie to lick up the scraps. "Alright," Richie said as Eddie finished, "time for inspection." Richie put Eddie's collar and leash on and Eddie crawled around to the relevant areas, letting Richie inspect his work. Richie wore white gloves which he ran over all the surfaces Eddie had been instructed to clean. Everything seemed to be in order until they made their way to the bookshelf and Richie's glove picked up a huge amount of dust. Richie tsked. "Look at this Eds, you missed this shelf."

Eddie cowered and begged, "Please Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"I know, baby, I know, but this means punishment."

Eddie nodded, "Yes, sir." Richie led Eddie into the bedroom and removed his collar and leash. He instructed him to undress completely and sat on the edge of the bed. Once Eddie was completely naked, he asked, "Should I take this out too?" gesturing to the anal plug.   


"No Eds, leave it in," Richie said coldly and then patted his lap for Eddie to come lie in it." Richie ran his hands over Eddie's bare ass, gentle and soft, before raising his hand and smacking him hard. Eddie moaned at Richie's touch, which Richie decided to allow. Richie continued spanking Eddie, getting progressively harder with each hit, until Eddie's cheeks were bright red and Richie's hand was sore. "Stand up," Richie instructed.  


Eddie hesitated, "I'm sorry, sir," he said as he stood and revealed his erection.

"Eds, I think it's pretty clear why you need the cage. Your dick is completely disobedient. You get hard only when I tell you you're allowed, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did I tell you that you were allowed to get hard from your punishment?"

"No, sir."

"But there it is! Alright, do you want the cane, the whip, or my belt?"

Eddie thought it over, "The whip, please, sir?"

Richie stood and smacked Eddie in the face, "Do you really think I'm going to let you choose your punishment after you've been so disobedient? The correct answer was, 'Whatever you think is best, sir.'"

Eddie felt stupid, he should have known better. "Yes, Daddy, I'm so sorry."

Richie slapped him again, "Did I say you could speak? Now, get down on your hands and knees."

Eddie listened as Richie removed his belt and tensed up as he heard the sound of it whipping through the air. The belt hit Eddie hard in the back. Richie continued bringing it up and down, slapping it hard against Eddie's back, ass, and legs. Eddie was almost knocked over several times, but managed to keep himself upright. The pain was intoxicating and addictive, but Eddie knew he couldn't show his pleasure. He did everything in his power to suppress his arousal, but he couldn't help it, he loved the pain.

Richie observed Eddie's body, covered in bright red whip marks and instructed him to stand. He sighed as he saw Eddie's cock was still rock hard. "Eds, I think you know what has to be done."

Eddie pleaded, "You could put on my ball stretcher or use electroshock on me or put me in the fuck machine."

Richie shook his head, "No, I need to call the other Daddies. It's the only thing that seems to get through to you when you're being this disobedient."

Richie had called the other Daddies over before, but something about this time felt different. Eddie pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks, "No please, Daddy, please, I only want to be with you, please don't make me do this."

"If that were true, you wouldn't be such a bad boy. I know you skipped cleaning that shelf on purpose. When you get this disobedient, I can't discipline you. You love punishment too much." Richie leaned down and roughly pulled the anal plug out of Eddie. It hurt as it yanked out of him, leaving him empty and wanting. "Go chain yourself up to the bed while I call them."

Eddie wanted to argue but he already knew he was on thin ice. He didn't know what had come over him. He was being so disobedient and he pushed his Daddy to his absolute limit. He went over to their bed and found the metal chains and cuffs attached to each of the four corners. He secured a cuff to his legs and one of his arms. Richie came over and secured the last cuff to his free arm. Eddie was crying, "I'm so sorry, Daddy, I want to be good, please, I'm so sorry." Richie paused for a moment, and gave Eddie a look of sincerity, giving him every opportunity to utter a safe word if this were really too much. Eddie returned the look of sincerity, telling Richie with his eyes, "I'm okay. This hurts but I'm allowing it to happen." With that Richie left the room. Eddie laid in the dark for nearly an hour before he heard voices coming back down the hall. 

Richie entered the bedroom with four other men, laughing and talking. Each man had his slave or pet or servant with him. Two were relatively free except for their collars and leashes. One was walking upright with his arms bound tightly behind his back and a massive ball gag in his mouth. The last one was in a full gimp suit, with a small zipper opening he could breath through and another small zipper opening to his anus. The slaves all sat obediently in the corner of the room. One of the collared ones was wearing a chastity belt similar to what Eddie would be fitted with tomorrow. "I didn't know what else to do with him," Richie said to the other men. "He hasn't been before. I know last time just you guys coming over helped, but I think we have to go all the way this time."

"No problem, buddy," one of the men said, slapping Richie's back. "Happy to help, and I think it's good for my boy to get cucked once in a while, keeps them in line."

"Thanks guys," Richie said, taking a seat on a chair in the corner of the room. 

One of the men already had his hard cock out in his hand and he was greasing it up with lube. He made his way toward a restrained Eddie and as he mounted him said, "You've disappointed your Daddy, Eds. This has to happen because you've been such a bad boy." 

Eddie cried as the man entered him. He tried to shut his eyes or look away, but every time he did, the man slapped him and Eddie had to look him in the eyes. The man thrust into Eddie rough and fast, periodically pinching Eddie's nipples hard. Eddie felt Richie's eyes on him, and felt the pain of this betrayal. Whether it was Eddie's choice or not, he was being unfaithful to his Daddy and he knew this was hurting Richie as much as it hurt him. He wept as the man finished, leaving his come deep inside Eddie.

Eddie felt disgusted being filled with cum from someone other than Richie. It felt so wrong and Eddie just knew it was making Richie sad. He considered calling it off, saying their safe word and letting these other Daddies get back to their own lives, but he didn’t. He knew he needed this discipline. He had been so naughty and disobedient and this was the only way to make things right. Also, he knew that even though it hurt to share his Eds, it also turned Richie on getting to watch him get gang-banged. Deep down, Eddie liked it too. Much like the other forms of torture, it was a mixed bag. The line between pain and pleasure was thin. Eddie cried as the other men fucked him, mostly from a mixture of shame and humiliation, but his cock was still rock hard because shame and humiliation was what he desired the most.

The first Daddy had fucked him in the missionary position style he was restrained in. The next two Daddies came to the bed as a pair. They unlocked Eddie’s cuffs and had him get up on all fours. One man mounted Eddie from behind while the other fucked his mouth. Eddie choked as the man forced his way down Eddie’s throat, but ultimately he was relieved at only having to give oral. Eddie’s ass belonged to Richie. The point of this punishment was the betrayal. It hurt because Eddie’s sacred spot was being used by someone other than Richie. Richie was sitting in the room watching himself be cucked and it was all Eddie’s fault for being so naughty. Oral was less exclusive. When Richie had friends over from their local BDSM club (likely where he met these Daddies), it was expected that Eddie would give head to the guests if they so desired. It was just a common courtesy and Richie had been blown by their slaves when he visited their homes. However, Richie letting the other Daddies fuck his Eds was basically unprecedented. Richie had called the other Daddies over once before but called it off before anything happened. They demeaned Eddie, jacked off and came in his face, but Richie stopped it before it went any further and forgave Eddie. Eddie knew that if Richie was letting this happen, he must be really cross. The Daddy in Eddie’s ass finished first saying, “Damn, Tozier, your boy’s got a tight one” and giving Eddie a light slap. Eddie worked hard on the dick in his mouth, trying desperately to make him cum, and was finally rewarded as the man shoved himself deep into Eddie’s mouth and filled his throat with cum. Eddie choked a little but steadied himself and swallowed like a good boy. _Only one more, _he thought, _then Richie will forgive me and we can start over._ However, Eddie was horrified when the two men switched places. The man who had just been inside Eddie’s anus was knelt down in front of his face, working his soft cock back into an aroused state. The germophobic child in Eddie cringed at the idea of allowing this man’s cock in his mouth, but the adult Eddie craved the taste of the man’s cum-slicked dick. The man behind Eddie didn’t even need lube as Eddie’s well-used asshole was wet and leaking with cum. Eddie started sucking the cock in front of him before the man was fully hard. His tongue teased the man’s cock as he worked his mouth around it, feeling the man stiffen in his lips. A little while after Eddie had started sucking the cock in front of him, he felt the other man enter him from behind. Eddie knew this was punishment, and he shouldn’t be enjoying it, but it felt so good to have his holes completely filled. He only wished it was Richie pushing into him from behind. His face flushed red with shame at his enjoyment. He was on his third cock and still hard. His heart filled with guilt thinking about how disappointed Richie must be, watching just out of view. He tried to make his boner go down, to think only about the meaning of the punishment and not focus on how good it felt having two huge cocks pounding him from both ends, but it was no use. It took everything he had not to cum as he felt both men cum inside him simultaneously.

Finally, the last man grabbed Eddie and walked him over to the chair where Richie was sitting. He had Eddie go down on all fours in front of Richie as he fucked him from behind. Richie and Eddie made eye contact the entire time the man was inside Eddie. Finally, the punishment was starting to sink in. Eddie cried again, taking in Richie’s forlorn expression that seemed to say, “Why did you make me do this, Eds?” He wanted to reach out and touch him or scream how sorry he was, but the whole point of this was for Eddie to learn obedience, so he stayed there, finally feeling his cock soften as the other man came inside him. Richie nodded somberly.

One of the men turned to Richie and asked, “You want to have the slaves go at him too?”

Richie looked down at Eddie and asked, “What do you want to do, Eds?”

“Whatever will please my master the most,” Eddie said softly.

Richie smiled and teared up a little at Eddie’s deference. “Good boy, that was a very good answer.” Richie thought for a moment how to proceed. On one hand, it seemed that Eddie had learned his lesson, but the guys had driven all this way to help out, and Richie really wanted to make sure Eddie knew his place.

Eddie looked up at Richie, his big brown eyes showing complete subservience. His docile expression remained even as Richie nodded to the men to allow their slaves to fuck Eddie. This was truly rock bottom. It was not unheard of for Daddies to gang-bang a misbehaving pet into submission, but to allow the other subs to ride him was truly debasing. Still, Eddie had come this far, and wanted to learn absolute compliance. The gimp went first. Eddie could hear as the zipper holding in his cock was opened and felt the cold leather slap against his ass as the gimp pushed in and out of him. Cum was leaking freely from Eddie’s hole, dripping down his balls and onto the carpet. For a moment Eddie thought about how he was going to clean that out of the carpet tomorrow, but forced himself back into the moment. Each slave fucked Eddie one by one, each coming very quickly. Richie thanked everyone as they got dressed and walked them out. When he returned, he didn’t say anything to Eddie. Eddie stayed in the same position on all fours, cum dripping out of him, as Richie walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Eddie was desperate for Richie to speak to him or give him an order, but knew he must remain obedient and patient.

Richie finally returned about ten minutes later. He kneeled down beside Eddie and kissed him softly, pulling him into a hug. They both cried in each other’s arms for a few moments, feeling the bond between them had strengthened through this experience. Richie lifted Eddie and carried him into the bathroom. Richie had filled their massive Jacuzzi bathtub with hot water and bubbles, lit candles, and sprinkled rose petals around the room. He placed Eddie in the water and gently bathed him. Eddie closed his eyes, enjoying this sweetness and intimacy as Richie softly washed every inch of Eddie’s body. When he finished Richie told Eddie he could take as long as he wanted in the bath and he could shower off the suds if he wanted as well. “When you’re finished, I’ll be waiting for you in bed.”

Eddie relaxed in the tub allowing his sore body to enjoy the healing warmth surrounding him. He took Richie’s advice and showered after, always having felt baths were a terrible way to get clean. After he dried completely, he made his way timidly back into the bedroom, curious to see what Richie had in store.

Richie was in bed with no clothes on. He had no toys, no devices, and no orders. “Eds, I want to make love to you, is that okay?”

Eddie nodded with tears of joy in his eyes. Eddie laid down beside Richie and they kissed passionately.

“I want to make you cum,” Richie whispered softly into Eddie’s ear, sending chills down his spine. “Get hard for me, baby.”

Eddie allowed himself to fully feel the pleasure of Richie’s touch and immediately became erect with anticipation. Richie moved down taking Eddie’s cock in his mouth. Eddie moaned desperately, consumed with pleasure at Richie’s expert movements. Richie’s tongue circled Eddie’s head and widened as he moved back down the shaft. Eddie’s body contorted gratefully as Richie’s touch sent electricity throughout him. “R-R-Richie, I’m, I’m close,” Eddie moaned breathlessly. Richie’s pace and pressure continued, hungry to taste Eddie’s release. Eddie gripped the comforter beneath him tightly as he howled blissfully. “Thank you, thank you Richie.”

Richie moved back up, taking Eddie in his arms, “Pleasure was all mine, Eds.”

“Richie, I want you inside me,” Eddie whimpered sweetly.

“Are you sure? You’re not too sore?”

Richie shook his head, “No baby, I want it, please.”

“Okay baby,” Richie said, kissing Eddie’s neck, “but only if you promise you’ll cum again.”

Eddie beamed, “I can try.”

“Ooh, that sounds like a challenge,” Richie joked. “Guess I’ll have to make you feel amazing so you don’t break your promise.”

“Deal,” Eddie said, reaching for the lube and handing it to Richie. “How do you want me?”

“Face to face, baby, I want to see those beautiful brown eyes.” Richie entered Eddie easily as he was still loosened from the day’s events.

Eddie was very sore, but nothing in the world felt better than Richie’s dick sliding inside him. His nails dug softly into Richie’s back as Richie thrust into him. Richie’s thick glasses fogged up slightly as he began to sweat. Richie reached a hand down and started pumping Eddie’s cock. It didn’t take long for Eddie to be rock hard again. He was so hungry for release after the day’s pleasure and deprivation. Richie moved his cock in and out of Eddie in perfect rhythm, softly brushing his prostate as he moved. Richie leaned down and kissed Eddie and whispered in his ear, “I’ll cum whenever you’re ready to cum, okay baby? I want us to cum together.”

Eddie nodded. He was already close but was trying to suppress the urge to make his last as long as possible. He loved this wonderful feeling of Richie inside him. Eddie held out as long as he could before whimpering, “I’m close, Daddy, I’m really close.”

Richie nodded and allowed himself to release inside Eddie. The feeling of Richie’s cum filling him up was exactly what Eddie needed to send him over the edge. Eddie let out an impassioned bay as he came into Richie’s hand. Richie licked his hand clean before curling up next to an exhausted Eddie. “I love you, Eds.”

“I love you too, Rich,” Eddie said softly and hesitated a little before asking, “Did I do good today?”

Richie squeezed him tightly, “You did so good. You made Daddy so proud.” They snuggled together sweetly and went to sleep.


	2. Daddy's Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a dirty breakfast, Richie has an idea for a new role play scenario that has Eddie feeling very, very pretty. The smut continues in this thrilling adventure, as the author is still horny as hell, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story continues to be pretty much 100% about sex. CW: BDSM, Daddy kink, role play, cross dressing, anal play, anal sex, cock and ball torture, domestic kink, etc. etc. no gang bang in this chapter but soon ... soon.

On the weekends, Eddie had to wake up early to get his chores done before Richie woke up. He went to the spot where Richie hung the clothes he was supposed to wear and rolled his eyes as he found nothing except a brand new set of restraints, still in the packaging. The device was called a “balls to wrist humbler.” The wooden bar closed around his balls and wrist in the front of his body. Eddie had an extremely difficult time getting the device on himself and even considered waking Richie for a moment, but managed to just barely shove the lock closed with his leg. _Well, this certainly is humbling,_ Eddie thought as he observed his helpless body. He had no idea how he was going to stand up, let alone get all his chores done. He managed to crawl over to the wall and he pushed his back against the wall so he could slide up into a standing position. He walked slowly and carefully out of the room. He had to stand on his tiptoes to get his hand in line with the doorknob enough to close it. He closed the door as carefully and quietly as he could and continued into the kitchen. Eddie had to turn the kitchen light on with his nose. Anytime Richie made him do his chores in restraints, Eddie had to get creative in order to complete his tasks. This new device was extremely restrictive. At first Eddie thought it might work out better than when his hands were bound behind his back or when he had to work with his arms cuffed to a metal bar behind his back, but this new “humbler” device made things even more difficult. Every time Eddie pulled his hands even slightly away from his body, the device squeeze his sack causing pain. Still, Eddie had a list to get done, so he did his best to figure out ways to get all of his chores completed. He was able to dust by holding the duster in his mouth. He scrubbed the floors using his feet. Getting the water bucket out was tricky. He filled it in the guestroom bathtub and slid the handle over his head so he could carry it out on his neck. There was no way he was going to put the toilet brush handle in his mouth, but he managed to angle himself in a way where he could use his hand to hold it. Each stroke pulled painfully on his groin, but he managed to get it looking clean. The rest of his chores went pretty well. He was relieved he didn’t have to vacuum on Saturdays because he had no clue how he would have accomplished that. However, possibly his most difficult task still remained: making breakfast.

Eddie managed to get most of the ingredients onto the counter using his mouth or holding things between his chin and neck. Coffee seemed like the easiest thing to start with. It was relatively easy spooning the grounds into the filter with his mouth, though he made a slight mess, but filling the carafe with water proved much more challenging. It was too heavy to lift with his mouth. Eddie used his step ladder to get above the sink, bent down enough so his tightly restrained hand could barely grasp the handle, and then he stood as tall as he could to try to pour the water from the carafe into the back of the coffee maker. He winced as his balls screamed in agony as Eddie’s hand pulled as far away from his body as it could. Eddie breathed a sigh of relief as he started the coffee maker, placing the carafe under the drip. His happiness was short lived as he looked around the counter at the rest of the food he had to make. Richie wanted scrambled eggs, sausage, and French toast. Eddie spent the next hour fumbling around, desperately trying to get everything finished before Richie woke up. Even after all his hard work, he only managed to burn a piece of French toast and singe his balls before Richie stumbled sleepily into the kitchen.

“Aww, Eds, did you hurt yourself?”

“Yes sir, I burned myself,” Eddie said pitifully, pointing to the red mark on his sack.

“Well, I knew these new restraints would be tough to get used to, but I had hoped you’d be clever enough to get everything done.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Richie observed his pathetic submissive with disappointment, “I forgive you, but I haven’t decided yet whether you deserve punishment or not. Do you think Daddy should punish you for not finishing your chores?”

Eddie did his best to look servile as he said, “It doesn’t matter what I think, Daddy should punish me if he wishes to punish me.”

Richie was impressed with the answer and considered letting Eddie get away without punishment, but couldn’t help himself. Seeing his Eds so compliant just made him more turned on at the idea of punishing him. “Kneel,” Richie commanded as he finished cooking breakfast.

Eddie knelt on the cold, hard tile and watched Richie work. When Richie finished, he started cutting up some of the food into bite-sized pieces. Eddie knew immediately that this was his plate. Eddie ate most of his meals on his knees, scooping pieces of food off his plate with his tongue.

“Do you want coffee?” Richie asked.

“What I want doesn’t matter. I will eat or drink whatever my Daddy gives me.” Eddie felt a little relieved that it seemed Richie was letting him off without punishment. He was starving after hours of hard work finishing his chores.

“Good boy. You’re behaving so well it makes me feel a little sad to punish you, but since you didn’t finish making breakfast, you really left me with no choice.” Richie paused, holding the plate of food and cup of coffee, looking down at his subservient husband. He couldn’t hide his delight as he said, “I hope you did a better job cleaning these floors than you did on breakfast,” and emptied the plate of food out all over the floor. He set the cup of coffee down on the counter. “If you’re not finished licking every crumb of food up off this floor by the time I finish eating my breakfast, I’m going to dump this cup of coffee too and you’ll spend the rest of the morning licking it up. Do you understand?”

Eddie nodded and watched as Richie plated his own food and poured himself a cup of coffee and went out to the dining room to eat. Eddie cringed as he brought his face down to the floor. If you had told a teenaged Eddie he’d one day be licking food up off Richie Tozier’s kitchen floor he would have laughed his ass off. He gagged a little as he thought about all the germs and dirt that must be there on the tile and in the grout despite his meticulous cleaning. Then he got a little turned on as he thought about what a pathetic little wretch he was to let himself be so debased. He quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head since a boner was the absolute last thing he needed right now. Instead, he tried to just focus on how happy Richie would be if Eddie completed his punishment. This motivated him to work hard so he could make his Daddy proud. With his restraints on, Eddie couldn’t use his elbows to prop himself up as he normally would when he’d eat from his plate on the floor. He instead had to lie down on his stomach, face down to the floor, and wiggling his body to move around. He made sure to completely clean each spot before shifting forward so he wouldn’t get any bits on his body. Eddie heard Richie’s footsteps as he lapped up the last bit of sticky syrup and French toast crumbs.

Richie knelt down to help Eddie stand up. He was beaming. “You did such a great job, baby. I was watching on the cameras the whole time. You made me so hard.”

“Thank you for my punishment, Daddy. I want to be such a good boy for you,” Eddie said meekly.

“Aww Eds, you’re not a good boy today.”

Eddie looked up at him with confusion.

“You’re a dirty, nasty boy today. You’re my disgusting little swine.” Richie started unbuttoning his pants, “I’ve got this pesky hard-on from watching you demoralize yourself for me, but I can’t put my dick in that filthy mouth of yours.”

Eddie turned around and bent forward, presenting his ass to Richie.

“No, no, I think we should take this opportunity to put your grimy little mouth to good use.” Richie spun Eddie back around, forced him to his knees, and shoved Eddie’s face into his own ass. “I hope you’re still hungry, baby.”

Eddie was always hungry if it meant eating Richie’s ass. Despite Richie’s dirty talk, it was anything but a dirty experience. Eddie loved the way Richie tasted. If he had any complaints with the experience, it would only be that Richie was extremely hairy down there. Eddie didn’t even mind; he thought hairy guys were extremely sexy, but he’d always end up getting hairs stuck in his teeth or gagging as they went down his throat. Still, he considered eating Richie’s ass a reward and completed the task happily. Richie moaned softly as Eddie’s tongue moved around his anus. Eddie liked to build slowly, tonguing softly around the exterior before plunging deeper inside. Then he’d pull back out and run his tongue all the way down his crack and spend a little time gently caressing his perineum before plunging back inside. He worked his hand up and down on Richie’s shaft as he ate him, expertly pumping him exactly as he knew Richie liked it.

“Nnugh,” Richie moaned as he whipped his body around, “swallow me baby, swallow me.”

Eddie happily took Richie in his mouth as he came, letting the cum swish around his mouth a little before he swallowed. “Am I clean now, Daddy?”

“Oh yeah,” Richie cooed, pulling Eddie up from his knees and holding him tightly in his arms as he kissed him. “You did such a good job that Daddy’s going to clean up the kitchen for you.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm. Now, go relax in the bedroom and think about what roleplay you want to do today.”

They did roleplay every weekend. Even during their “off” times when "Adirondack" had been employed to take a break from their kinky lifestyle, they’d usually still do some weekend roleplay. Richie loved performing, and he didn’t get to as often now that he was mostly writing. The bedroom was the perfect place to practice voices and came with the added benefit of getting to cum inside his audience member. Eddie loved it too. It was fun playing a role and he loved how creative and theatric Richie would get. They had costumes, props, and themed toys. Eddie grabbed the remote and flung himself helplessly on the bed. Richie still hadn’t removed the humbler. Still, Eddie was able to flick around the channels and watch some television as he waited for Richie.

About half an hour later Richie came in the bedroom. “So, Eds, did you think about what we should play today? You did so great today I’d even be willing to do Dr. Kaspbrak if you wanted.”

Eddie wondered if Richie was hinting at wanting a break from playing Daddy. Dr. Kaspbrak was one of the few roleplays they did where Eddie was the dominant one. Richie would come in as one of several patients (often “the British guy”) to get examined by Dr. K, but unfortunately, Dr. K didn’t abide by the Hippocratic Oath and was very cruel and devious with his patients. “We can do that if you want to.”

“Nah, only if it’s what you want. No tricks, baby, I just want you to be happy.”

Eddie thought about it. Eddie always really liked the one where he plays a limo driver and Richie is the flamboyant and demanding Hollywood star (what a stretch for him!) who takes him for a different kind of ride. That one often resulted in Eddie getting road head or they’d pull off and fuck in the back seat of the car. Another fun one was when Richie would play Richie “Records” Tozier, the motormouth DJ and Eddie was the shy intern or the groupie who snuck into the station. Sometimes Eddie would put on one of his old suits and go back to being a risk analyst while Richie played the inappropriate boss. Those were some of their favorites, but they had probably a hundred costumes for other various things like cop and criminal, king and slave, pizza delivery boy, plumber, firefighter, and even things like custom made costumes so they could roleplay scenes from their favorite movies. But nothing really appealed to Eddie today. “Honestly, I want to try something new.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Eddie paused, “I don’t have anything in mind, I just, I don’t know, I want to do something different. Maybe we could even use some costumes we already have, but I just want like, new characters, something we haven’t tried before.”

Richie blushed, “It’s funny you should say that, because I actually do have something new that I’ve been wanting to try for a while but I’ve been afraid to tell you about it because I was worried you might think it’s too weird.”

Eddie looked at Richie with a mixture of intrigue and suspicion. He had once played a vet and had Eddie dress up as a sexy cat. What could possibly be so strange he was embarrassed to talk about it? “Come on, Richie, have I ever judged you before? Besides, even if I don’t like it, I have to do whatever my Daddy tells me to, right?”

Richie smiled at Eddie’s attempt to make him feel at ease. No matter how kinky their relationship got, it was always a little unnerving bringing up something new. There was this intense vulnerability that went alone with revealing a deep, sexual desire. Even the slightest rejection could be so scarring and could make things between them weird. Still, Richie had wanted to try this for months and he’d already bought all the parts and pieces needed. It was now or never. Richie went to their second walk-in closet in the bathroom. He hid the outfit in the very back. He pulled out the garment bag and grabbed a little box on the floor nearby. He laid everything out on the bed and undid Eddie’s restraints. “Okay, Eds, take a look and tell me what you think.”

Eddie gently massaged his sore balls as he walked over to the bed and unzipped the garment bag. He looked at Richie with surprise as he pulled out a gorgeous blue babydoll dress. It had a sequinted bodice with long mesh sleeves and a huge poofy, tulle skirt. There was a blonde pigtail wig inside as well, along with a huge leather choker necklace with a metal heart at its center, lacy thigh high nylon stockings, a pair of high-heeled saddle shoes, and crimson silk panties that Eddie thought must have been the softest thing he had ever touched. “Wow,” Eddie gulped, taking in the scene.

“Daddy’s little _girl_?” Richie offered timidly.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Eddie said softly, thinking everything over. They had done a lot of roleplay, but none of it had ever included gender-swapping. Even when they’d roleplayed heterosexual movie romances, they would change the female lead to male for their purposes.

It felt like Eddie stood there staring at the dress forever and when Richie finally couldn’t take the silence anymore he shouted "Adirondack." “Eds, please talk to me, I feel like you’re totally weirded out.”

Eddie looked up at Richie with glassy, thoughtful eyes, “No, no,” he muttered in a muted tone, “I just,” he trailed off. Eddie reached a hand out and fondled tiny beading on the ends of the tulle skirt, “It’s just so, so pretty,” he said finally. “I can’t even imagine wearing something so delicate and soft.”

“Would you want to try? You totally don’t have to if it’s too weird, I completely understand.”

“No, Richie, I want to, I like it, I’m just … I don’t know, it’s just so different.”

“You did say that was what you wanted.”

“Yeah, and this definitely fits the bill,” Eddie said, his eyes still fixated on the dress.

Richie walked over and opened the box he had brought out with the garment bag, “There’s also this,” he said as he opened it. Inside the box was a large assortment of make-up. “Shouldn’t be that big a deal though, since you’ve worn make-up before.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Yeah, Bev used to practice on us.”

Eddie looked at Richie with total confusion, “No she didn’t.”

“Seriously? That bitch. She asked if she could practice doing make-up on me and when I said no she told me all the other guys had let her try.”

Eddie was doubled over laughing, “We all told her no, Rich.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, fine,” Richie said rolling his eyes, “it’s very funny, we get it. Well look, if that’s a line too far I understand. If _any_ of this is too much I understand. I don’t even completely know how I feel about it or what came over me that made me want to do this or – “ Richie was cut off by Eddie’s hands covering his mouth.

“Richie, I want to do it. All of it.”

“You do?”

Eddie nodded, “Yeah. It’s weird but it looks fun. These panties are incredible.”

“Right?” Richie laughed a little then sighed, “Oh Eds, I’m so glad you’re not freaked out.”

“I can’t believe you thought this would freak me out. I think it’s hot and besides, you went to so much trouble.”

Richie blushed, “It really wasn’t that much trouble. I just picked up parts and pieces here and there when I found stuff I liked.”

“Do you want me to shave my legs?”

“Huh,” Richie paused, “I hadn’t thought about that. I don’t know, I like your hairy legs.” Richie pushed Eddie into the bed and pulled his legs up wrapping them around his waist.

“Babe, you’re going to wrinkle my dress,” Eddie squealed, feebly trying to push Richie off him.

“Well maybe your first job can be to iron it in your heels and panties,” Richie said, leaning down to kiss Eddie.

Eddie kissed back, wrapping his legs around Richie tightly and pulling him in. After a few minutes of tender kissing, Eddie pulled away, “I’m not sure what I want to do either. On the one hand, I think it would be really sexy to have you shave me.”

“Mmm, I hadn’t thought of it like that,” Richie said, nipping at Eddie’s neck.

“But, on the other hand, I have no idea how long it would take to grow back and it would probably be all prickly and bristly for a while.”

“That’s true, can’t have you scratching me up when we cuddle.”

“Then again, I have always wondered if it would help me run faster …”

Richie’s eyes widened as an image of Eddie in his tight little polo shirt and short red running shorts with completely shaved legs shot into his head. “Decision made, we’re shavin’ ‘em.” He lifted Eddie and started carrying him into the bathroom.

“Woah, woah, what happened to "Adirondack" don’t I get a say in this?”

Richie placed Eddie into their currently empty spa bathtub. “Come on Eds, are you saying you don’t want me to cover you in cream,” he ran his fingers up Eddie’s leg as he spoke, “and slowly run the razor along you, cleansing you of all that hair, working ever so carefully so I don’t hurt you? You don’t want to feel my lips on your neck as I pull the razor over you, tracing the curves of your body with it? You don’t want to feel my rough hands running over your smooth, clean skin?”

Eddie’s eyes were closed and his body was quivering, “Yes, yes, I want it, I want it now.” He looked up at Richie, “Also, I’m ready to go back to normal if you’re done with our break.”

“Ask Daddy nicely.”

“Please Daddy, can we be done with that nasty safeword and go back to normal?”

Richie nodded and started running the bath.

After Eddie had been shaved and cleaned himself off in the shower, he came out to find Richie fumbling around with the make-up on their dresser. “Come sit here,” he said gesturing Eddie to a nearby chair.

Eddie was so nervous. He was worried he wouldn’t look pretty at all, that he’d just look like a mess. Still, he hoped Richie would be pleased with him for trying, even if it wasn’t as good as he’d expected.

Richie was also nervous. He didn’t really know what he was doing with the make-up but he had done some research and practiced a little on himself.

Eddie wasn’t sure exactly what he expected it to feel like, but he still felt surprised as the sponge hit his cheek. It was weird feeling the foundation smear on his face. He kept his eyes closed the whole time that Richie worked. He winced as Richie did anything around his eyes, but tried to keep as still as he could. Richie made him open his eyes and look up so he could do the eye liner and mascara.

Richie smiled brightly as he admired his handiwork. It was a little sloppy, especially around the eyes because Eddie kept blinking and pulling away, but overall it still looked incredible. “Holy shit, you’re so beautiful.”

“Really? Let me see!”

“Eds, did you forget we’re no longer in the safety zone?”

Eddie caught himself, “Yes, sir, I forgot. Please Daddy, may I see the beautiful make-up you put on me?”

“Not yet. I want you to be completely finished before you get to see yourself. Alright, I’m going to help you get dressed now. Stand up so Daddy can put on your panties.” Richie ran his fingers along Eddie’s silky smooth legs as he slowly pulled the panties up.

Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head as electricity shot up through his body. The feeling of soft silk on his bare skin was intoxicating and feeling Richie’s rough fingertips running alongside sent him over the edge. “Please Daddy, this feels amazing, am I allowed to get hard?”

“No Eds. We’re going to have so much fun once you’re all dressed up, but I don’t want to start early. Keep yourself flaccid or I’m getting out your chastity belt.”

“Yes, sir,” Eddie said, his voice shaky as he desperately tried to focus on something other than the incredible feeling of the silky panties sliding over his dick. In times of extreme emergency Eddie would pull out the mental image of his naked mother remove any feeling of pleasure from his body. He really hated reliving his childhood trauma just to force away his pleasure, but he felt himself becoming very horny and he didn’t want to ruin Richie’s brand new fantasy. The awful, disgusting image would last long enough to finish dressing, at least.

Next Richie had Eddie sit back down so he could put on his thigh highs. Eddie couldn’t believe how wonderful the panties felt on him. The caressed his skin with every slight movement.

Richie rolled the nylon slowly up Eddie’s leg, again, running his fingers along the smooth skin, fully appreciating Eddie’s new look. He secured the lace top at the center of Eddie’s thigh and repeated the process with his other leg. Then Richie slid the shoes on Eddie’s feet and gently secured the buckles. He wondered how Eddie would fair walking in heels for the first time. He also wondered how tall Eddie would be with them on. They had to be at least three inches, but Richie wasn’t sure. He grabbed the choker necklace and snapped it around Eddie’s neck, delicately positioning the heart. “Okay Eds, stand up for me again.”

“Yes, sir.” Eddie stood and lifted his arms above his head so Richie could slide the dress on him. Richie zipped him up slowly, running his fingers along Eddie’s spine as he went. Eddie shuddered with pleasure. He couldn’t wait to see what he looked like. Was this Richie’s fantasy or his own? He closed his eyes as Richie put the wig on him and turned him toward the full-body mirror. He was terrified to open them and decided to wait for Richie’s order.

“Take a look at yourself babydoll.”

With a deep breath, Eddie opened his eyes. A gasp escaped his lips as a tear ran silently down his cheek. With his mouth agape, he walked toward the mirror and gently touched his image. “Daddy, it’s, it’s, I’m, I’m – “

“I know baby,” Richie said sliding his arms around Eddie’s waist, “you’re so beautiful.”

It was true. All of Eddie’s fears vanished. He felt powerful and sexy. Richie did an amazing job on the make-up and the dress fit him perfectly. Eddie was obsessed. He wanted to just stand there staring at himself all day.

Richie reached under Eddie’s skirt, getting momentarily lost in the tulle before finding what he was after. He slowly started massaging Eddie over the soft panties. “Get hard for me baby.”

It didn’t take long for Eddie to oblige. The feeling of Richie jerking him through the panties was incredible, but it was made even hotter as he watched it all in the mirror in front of them.

“You want to watch Daddy fuck you in the mirror?”

“Yes sir, please,” Eddie moaned. Richie reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand. He dropped to his knees and started licking Eddie’s ass, ramming his tongue inside him, before inserting two lube covered fingers. After fingering Eddie open, Richie lubed his cock and pressed against Eddie’s anus. He didn’t go in yet, toying with him. Eddie’s bright red lips pouted at Richie in the mirror. His huge brown eyes were gorgeously accentuated by the eye liner and eye shadow. Richie couldn’t take it anymore and plunged deep inside Eddie. He jerked Eddie over the silk panties while he rammed himself forcefully inside him. Standing sex was so much easier with Eddie in these heels, helping to lessen the height difference. Eddie’s arms reached back, holding onto Richie to steady himself. Richie’s other hand came up to Eddie’s face, spearing his lipstick as he stuck his fingers in Eddie’s mouth, making him suck them. The wig shook as Richie thrust into him, but managed to stay on. “Please Daddy, please, may I cum?”

“Not yet, not yet,” Richie panted.

“Yes sir,” Eddie said, desperately holding himself back even though every nerve in his body was firing off pleasurable sensations. His make-up streaked as tears ran down his cheeks. Eddie felt so uncomfortable trying to hold his orgasm in. He was bursting from the seams.

Richie decided to help by pounding into Eddie harder. He pulled himself almost all the way out and shoved his way back in roughly. Eddie felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he jerked forward. His insides were burning as Richie tore into him. Eddie used the pain to refocus himself and hold in his orgasm with a little more confidence. Richie took his hand out of Eddie’s mouth and moved it down to Eddie’s thigh. He rubbed his soft skin, flipping the skirt up as he went. “You’re so beautiful, Eds, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Richie said breathlessly as he nuzzled his face into Eddie’s neck. Richie kisses his neck and Eddie could feel tears falling from his eyes too.

“Daddy, why are you crying?”

Richie sniffled, and shakily said, “I just … I just love you so fucking much, Eds, you’re so beautiful, you’re so good – “

That’s why Eddie was crying too. There was just something about Richie fucking him so hard while he looked and felt so delicate that was so fucking beautiful. “I’m a good girl, Daddy?”

This set Richie on fire. He thrust hard into Eddie as he shakily said, “Y-yes, baby, God, God, yes, you’re such a good girl, such a beautiful good girl. Cum for me baby girl, cum for me.” He kept rubbing Eddie over the soft silk panties even as he felt them become wet. He gripped Eddie by the chest as he allowed himself to release inside him as well. They were both out of breath as they stood panting in front of the mirror. “Let’s lay down, baby girl.” They shakily made their way to the bed and collapsed together. Richie held Eddie in his arms, playing with the wig and his skirt. They relaxed in silence for a while. Eddie’s ass was pressed up against Richie’s naked, sweaty body and Richie could feel the silk panties dampen his cum leaked out of Eddie. They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	3. Eddie's Night With The Impaler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie go to a BDSM club and Eddie wears a new toy called The Impaler. He's the most degraded fucktoy at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: rape fantasy, anal play, anal sex, cum dump, sex club, BDSM club, public humiliation, etc.

Eddie woke up in bed alone, still in his dress and heels, wondering what time it was. He stumbled out into the kitchen where it sounded like Richie was cooking something. Eddie could barely walk in the heels. It was hard enough just standing in place while Richie fucked him, but actually having to move felt like walking using someone else’s legs. Eddie developed a new appreciation for every woman and drag queen he’d ever met. “Richie?” He asked dreamily, stumbling into the kitchen.

“Hey sleepy-head! I’m making us lunch ... or dinner, take your pick.”

“What time is it?”

“Almost five.”

“Mmm, long nap,” Eddie mumbled grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. “Shit,” he said, waking up, “Daddy, I’m sorry I didn’t ask per – “

“Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah,” Richie said shaking his head. "Adirondack, whatever, relax, let’s just have some lunch. Babydoll, that was fucking amazing earlier, you were so fucking good.”

“Yeah, fuck,” Eddie said, flooded with incredible memories of their earlier tryst. “God, I love this fucking dress.”

“Good, I wanna see you in it more often. Maybe I could buy you some more dresses even?”

“Yeah,” Eddie said, wrapping his arms around Richie’s waist as he cooked at the stove, “I would love that. Maybe flats next time though? These shoes are fucking killing me, I can barely walk.”

“That’s what makes it so sexy, baby, I get off on your discomfort. Besides, I’m surprised you don’t like getting to be tall for once in your life.”

“Five nine is an average height, fucker. Fine, I’ll wear the heels if it makes you happy, but you owe me a foot massage, deal?”

“Deal. Now, go sit down, I’m just about to plate everything up.”

Eddie went and sat at their dining room table. It felt so strange getting to sit in a chair to eat his food. Richie brought over a gorgeous plate of skillet steak and vegetables and a glass of red wine. “That’s a peppercorn brandy cream sauce on the steak,” Richie said proudly.

“How the fuck did you have time to make all this?”

“I wasn’t as tired as you, I guess. I woke up after like half an hour and I thought I’d treat you to something nice since you tried this new thing for me.”

“I feel so spoiled. I enjoyed that way too much for you to feel like you have to treat me.”

“Well, I’ll punish you later for being a spoiled little bitch. For now, let’s just enjoy our meal.” They clinked glasses and ate. Eddie looked ridiculous. He was still in the wig, but it was a complete mess and halfway off his head. His make-up was smeared and runny. Richie smiled at him, feeling total adoration.

After they finished eating they went and took a shower together. They had this huge, gorgeous standing shower with multiple showerheads. Richie couldn’t keep his hands off Eddie, working himself into a fury.

Eddie pushed him away, “You better save it if we’re still going to the club tonight. I know you always like to fuck me after and I’m pretty sore after you going so hard on me earlier.”

Richie pouted, “Come on, baby, I know you can handle it. You love it. Come on, you know you want me to fuck you in the shower and in the bathroom at the club and blow you on the drive home and fuck you again when we get back home.”

“Jesus, Richie, I’m not a machine.”

“Baby, I just saw you take eight cocks the other night, right in a row. I know you can take a good pounding.”

Eddie smiled, a glint of pride in his eyes. “Fine, but don’t go quite so hard this time. You’re on thin ice Tozier.”

“Hey, I was just trying to help you out, I could tell you were about to cum any second.”

Eddie cringed a little as Richie entered him. He was still somewhat loosened from the rough fuck earlier, but Richie was entering without any lube and the water from the shower didn’t exactly help. Richie was ravenous though and pushed Eddie’s chest up against the wall as he grinded into him. Eddie relaxed into Richie’s thrusts trying to enjoy himself despite the rough entry. They found a good rhythm as the water pelted them from all angles. Eddie jerked himself as Richie pushed into him, immediately breaking his promise and pounding him as hard as he had earlier. Eddie didn’t mind though, it felt so good getting fucked by his lover. Eddie came quickly without the pressure to hold it in and Richie followed close behind. Richie slapped Eddie hard on the ass as they got out of the shower.

“The club” was a local BDSM club they were both members at that they would frequent most Saturday nights. It was a time for dominants to parade around their subs in tight binding or restraints, showing off their obedient little pets and doing everything in their power to exploit and increase their humiliation.

“I’m not wearing the dress,” Eddie said, looking through the closet at their many devices and toys.

“Yeah, I agree, I don’t want to share that with anyone, at least not yet. What about this?”

“Nah,” Eddie said looking at the restraints Richie was holding. “I need to get knee pads if you’re going to have me down on all fours at the club. I’m too old for that shit. I’m not going to make myself need knee surgery just to satisfy our kink.”

“Boo, you’re no fun. What about this?”

“Maybe …”

Richie let out an excited gasp, “No let’s do the Impaler! Please? I bought it forever ago and we still haven’t used it.” The Impaler was a metal spreader bar with ankle cuffs and an adjustable rod in the center that ended in a massive dildo. Eddie would have to hobble around all night with the dildo penetrating him as he walked and would be totally unable to sit or relax.

Eddie looked at Richie skeptically. He was so excited, it was hard to say no. “Maybe, let me practice with it first. If I can get used to it, I’ll wear it tonight.”

“Yay, you’re the best baby!” Richie said excitedly as he hurried into the bedroom with it. Eddie followed and Richie was already on the ground attaching the cuffs to his ankles. The device spread him wide; wider than Eddie was expecting. The dildo was already poking him, but Richie quickly adjusted it down so he could lube it up before fully inserting it. Once it was ready, Richie adjusted it again, asking Eddie, “let me know when to stop, okay? I want it as deep as it will go, but I also don’t want to hurt you.” Eddie nodded and tried to relax as Richie moved it slowly inside him. He told Richie to stop right as Richie was reaching the end of the dildo anyway. “Damn, baby, you took the whole thing.”

Eddie felt proud but nervous about walking in this thing. He thought the high heels were difficult, but he couldn’t even walk in this contraption so much as awkwardly shuffle. Still, it was doable. The dildo moved in and out of him slightly as he shuffled. Eddie’s cock stiffened a little as he thought about how completely humiliating this was going to be.

“You like it?” Richie asked, noticing Eddie’s chubby.

“Yeah, but I’m scared I’m going to fall over. Will you keep me safe tonight?”

“You know it baby. Here, we’ll put on your leash and harness so I can keep a good grip on you, okay?” The harness strapped around Eddie’s shoulders and had a strap that went all the way down his chest and ended in a ring around his cock. “You want a gag too?”

Eddie thought about it for a second before nodding yes. Richie helped Eddie out of all the restraints and went to load them up in the car while Eddie got dressed. They’d put everything back on once they got to the club but Eddie needed normal clothes to leave the house in.

In the car, Eddie asked meekly, "Which gag did you bring for me to wear, Daddy?"

"My favorite," Richie answered with a smile. Eddie knew this meant it was the deep throat gag; the one with leather straps attached to two wide metal rings that inserted into his mouth, keeping him open and waiting to receive a cock down his throat. Eddie was extremely popular at the club. He was easily the hottest submissive there, with his tight and toned little body and huge cock. Richie loved watching everyone desperately want his husband, knowing he belonged to Richie only; but Richie also loved watching Eddie struggle. While the other men weren't allowed to use his Eds, he'd let them shove their hard cocks down his throat a few times. Not enough to get off, just enough to watch Eddie choke and sputter. There had been more than one occassion where Eddie could barely talk for a week after the club because Richie had let so many guys choke Eddie on their cocks. However, it didn't really make sense to use that gag today, because with the Impaler in place, Eddie wouldn't be able to bend down far enough to receive someone. Richie's plan became clear once they got to the club and started getting changed in the locker room. 

Eddie undressed completely and Richie fitted him with the Impaler, the cockring harness, leash, and gag. After everything was in place, Richie pulled out a sharpie and wrote something on Eddie's forehead and drew two arrows pointing to his mouth. Eddie wondered what it said but was unable to speak with the gag in place. 

They walked out into the club. Eddie tried to keep the leash taught so he would have something to steady his balance as he stumbled helplessly in his restraints. It was early, but the club was already pretty full. This was typical for a Saturday night because there would usually be events and shows all night long. As soon as they stepped out to the main floor, every eye was on Eddie. He felt his cock twitch and as if reading his mind, Richie leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You can get hard whenever you want tonight, baby. Think of it as my way of saying thanks for trying out the Impaler." Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. Being completely exposed in this humiliating position turned him on more than anything. He quickly found himself stumbling along in his restraints with a rock hard cock. The cock ring tightened around him ensuring it wasn't going down any time soon. He noticed a few men were jerking themselves off under their clothes as they watched him walk. Soon enough, men were walking toward he and Richie. Eddie quickly realized what Richie had written on his forehead as the first man walked up. 

"Cum dump?" He asked, pulling his hand out of his pants. Eddie looked at Richie and he nodded with a smile. Eddie held out his tongue and the man wiped his handful of cum onto it. Eddie did his best to swallow, but it was hard with the gag in place. Before he could even get it down, two other men were walking up with their hands outstretched and full of cum. Even with Eddie's willingness to use the Impaler, Richie had to find one more way to completely debase him. He held out his tongue, which still had remnants of the first man's cum on it and strugged to take two more loads into his mouth. Richie always tasted good, but Eddie learned most men's cum tastes terrible. He gagged a little as the salty, tangy globs mixed in his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could but quickly found himself drooling cum. Some of it stayed in his mouth while the rest leaked down his chin. He thought the main event tonight would be the dildo shoved unpleasantly up his ass the metal bar that kept his legs spread two feet apart but apparently it would be his status as cum depository as he stumbled around with stranger's cum dribbling down his face. The next man didn't even wait for Eddie to present his tongue and just shoved his cum-filled hand in Eddie's face, spreading it on his lips and nose, barely even getting any in his mouth. 

"Aww baby, we forgot your nipple clamps," Richie whined, "but look, they're doing piercings tonight, maybe it's finally time to get your nips pierced?"

Eddie did not want to, but knew that Richie would delight in beating his ass red if he gave any hint of disobedience. He simply shrugged as if to say, "I'll do whatever my Daddy wants."

Richie pet his head knowingly, "Okay baby, it's still early. Let's see where the night takes us."

There was a show going on at the stage in the main room. Richie took a seat and Eddie stood uncomfortably beside his chair. Richie thoughtlessly tugged at Eddie's balls as he watched the show. A very tiny twink was strung up in stirrups as a man on stage put dildos inside him. The twink was already up to five. Eddie had no idea how this guy was going to stretch any further, but each time, he seemed to be able to fit one more. When all was said and done the twink's gaping asshole held thirteen dildos. The man took the twink down from the stirrups and everyone applauded as he managed to walk off stage with all of them still inside. 

The next show was an instructional course on various rope binding methods. Richie got up and walked Eddie away. They had seen this course several times before. They made their way off to the bar where Richie grabbed himself a drink. "Does it hurt yet Eds?"

Eddie nodded. It was early but he was already in an extreme amount of pain. He was desperate to sit down or even to just stand normally. There was something so frustrating about being forced into this awkward half standing, half squatting position, with a huge dildo uncomfortably shoved in as deep as it would go. Despite it being so deep, it somehow managed to shove itself even deeper as Eddie walked, pushing painfully into him. 

A man walked up and slapped Richie on the back, "Always have to one-up everybody, eh, Tozier?"

Richie laughed, "I can't help it if my Eds is a better sub than any of the other worthless losers in this place."

"Yeah you really are lucky."

Eddie felt empowered by the praise. He was making Richie look like a God in this place. He took in a deep breath, feeling rejuvinated and ready to keep the Impaler in as long as his master desired. 

The night progressed similarly. Richie made conversation with other doms. Men continuously came up to deposit their loads into Eddie's gaping mouth. Shows continued on the main stage, some more interesting than others. They wandered into a few of the weird side rooms where stranger events took place. After a few hours, Eddie's legs were shaking and he felt like he might collapse at any moment. His asshole was so sore from being spread open with the dildo ramming him with every step. He prayed that Richie would say it was time to leave or at least time to take off the Impaler. Still, he wanted to be a good boy, so he did his best to muscle through the pain. 

Eddie didn't even try to stop the drooling at this point. His mouth was frothy with cum and spit. This seemed to make him even more appealing as more men came up with offerings. A few brought over shots which Richie allowed them to dump into Eddie's open mouth. It was difficult to swallow and Eddie nearly gagged a few times, but managed to keep most of the alcohol down. He appreciated it since it made the pain a little easier to deal with. 

A few men had come up throughout the night admiring Eddie's large, hard cock and asking Richie if they could suck it. Richie always said no. He said Eddie was only allowed to cum for him and he didn't want anyone else's mouth on his toy tonight. However, late in the evening, Richie tied Eddie's leash up to a post and left him. "I'm going to make a few more rounds and then we can leave, okay baby? It'll go faster if I'm solo." Eddie couldn't speak and wouldn't have dare be disobedient anyway so he let Richie leave. He stood there, helpless and alone, fearful that someone would take advantage of his precarious state. Before long, someone did. 

"Damn, well if you ain't a perfect present for someone like me," the man said before leaning down and fellating Eddie. Eddie desperately tried swatting him away, wanting to keep himself pure for Richie. The man responded by taking out a pair of handcuffs and cuffing Eddie's arms behind his back. He knelt back down and continued sucking Eddie off. It took everything Eddie had not to cum immediately. He had been hard for hours. He could feel the dildo pushing up against his prostate. The man who was sucking him was doing an amazing job. He had been humiliated and debased like never before. A few onlookers watched him get raped, knowing how much Richie would disapprove and still doing nothing to help. Eddie could handle it as long as he didn't cum. Richie would forgive him as long as he didn't cum. 

Just as Eddie thought all was lost and he wouldn't possibly be able to hold it in any longer, he heard Richie's voice. "Eddie, what the fuck are you doing, you little slut?"

The man stopped as Richie walked up. "Oh, uh, sorry, I figured someone left their sub here as a gift fuck."

"No, I just asked him to stay here for a minute while I said a few goodbyes."

"Well, that's my fault, then for mis-reading the situation."

"No, it's not your fault that my sub's a dirty little whore." Richie unclasped Eddie's gag so he could speak. "Eddie, apologize to the nice man for being such a slutty little temptress." 

"But," Eddie said starting to protest, "I tried to push him away and he cuffed me. He raped me, Daddy."

Richie looked at Eddie with a stern expression, "How dare you blame your slutty behavior on someone else? I hope you know this will result in extreme punishment. Now, I'm glad you didn't cum because then your Daddy would be extra mad, but it's not okay to blame this on other people. You send out dirty whore vibes. It's not this man's fault for picking up on them. Apologize to him, Eds, and thank him for trying to pleasure you." 

Eddie's face flushed red with embarrasment and anger. Daddy was being so unfair. Eddie knew this wasn't his fault, but he was already in trouble and decided to just do as he was told. He looked at the ground as he told the man, "I'm so sorry for tempting you with my sluttiness, sir. Thank you for trying to pleasure me. I'm sorry I'm such a bad, dirty boy." 

The man left and Richie smiled and petted Eddie's head. Richie leaned down and loosened the bar that held the dildo inside Eddie. Eddie moaned loudly as Richie pulled the dildo out of him. "Stay here another minute, I'll be right back," Richie said as he walked off toward the stage. Richie saw him talk to someone who worked at the club who was standing next to the stage.

Eddie realized the man had left without taking his handcuffs. Eddie wondered if this whole scenario had been set up by Richie. He kicked himself for not noticing if the handcuffs were one of theirs. Before long, Richie returned and untied Eddie and led him toward the stage. Eddie walked a little easier with the dildo out of him, but still struggled due to the spreader bar being in place. He bushed as Richie led him up onto the stage and everyone looked at them. Richie walked up to the microphone and started speaking into it, using one of his voices. "Hey there folks, I need your help, if you're willing and able. This is my sub Eddie and he's been a very bad boy. I'm going to spank him, but I don't think it will really sink in unless he feels the sting of a hundred doms. Line up at stage left if you're interested in helping me punish my dirty boy." With that, Richie turned Eddie so his ass was facing the audience and started slapping his ass hard, until it was bright red. One by one, other doms crossed the stage and beat Eddie with their hands, whips, belts, and canes. Eddie's legs were already so weak from the spreader bar, he collapsed after only a few had their turn. Richie caught him before he hit the ground and held him tightly as the rest of the Daddies had their turn spanking and beating Eddie. Richie whispered in Eddie's ear, "We can stop anytime you want, but I thought you'd enjoy this."

Richie was right. Getting beaten in front of a huge audience was Eddie's most dangerous fantasy. He didn't say anything, but squeezed Richie's hand as if to say everything was okay. Eddie started to cry as his body bruised under the hands and toys of the other men coming up to the stage. He felt completely vulnerable and exposed. However, he never lost his erection, feeling more and more turned on as he became more and more pathetic. Finally Richie stopped it and said a quick thank you into the mic before carrying Eddie off stage. 

Richie carried Eddie into one of the locker room bathrooms and pushed his face down into the toilet. Eddie's hands were still cuffed behind his back, so he had no choice but to hang there helplessly, his face inches away from the toilet water, as Richie went to work lubing up his asshole. Richie inserted himself quickly and thrust into Eddie ruthlessly, feeling so turned on after watching his sub take such a brutal beating in front of everyone at the club. As Richie came, he pushed Eddie's face down into the toilet water. He quickly pulled out and removed Eddie's restraints and told him to get dressed. It was weird. Tonight had been one of Eddie's greatest fantasies. He was still rock hard as he thought about all of the pain and humiliation he had experienced, but he was so ashamed and broken he couldn't even look Richie in the eyes as they walked out to the car. 

When they got back out to the car, Richie handed Eddie the keys and told him to drive. Eddie loved driving and happily entered the drivers seat and started the car. When they got on the highway, Richie pulled out Eddie's still hard cock and started sucking it gratefully. Eddie moaned loudly as Richie worked on him, taking him deep down his throat. Eddie lasted all the way home, savoring his gift as Richie sucked him off. He came as they pulled into the parking lot. 

As soon as they were upstairs and the door was shut, Richie was already kissing him. They made out all the way to the bedroom, undressing as they went. Richie stopped for a minute when they made it to the bed. "Was that too much?"

Eddie thought for a moment, "No Daddy, it was perfect," he said resolutely. 

"You've had it pretty rough tonight baby. Daddy can bottom for you if you're too sore."

"I'll fuck you if you want me to, Daddy, but I'm not too sore. I want more of your cum in my hole."

Richie's eyes glistened, hungry for his little pet. Without words he shoved Eddie down into the bed and started fucking him. Eddie was still slick with Richie's cum so lube was unnecessary. He moaned loudly as Richie fucked him. Richie dug his nails into Eddie's back as he fucked him, causing Eddie to buck and squirm. 

"Fuck my hole, Daddy, I've been such a bad boy, Daddy," Eddie screamed. Richie happily obliged, thrusting into Eddie harder and harder until Eddie was begging, "Please Daddy, it's too much, I can't take it, please cum." 

Richie pulled out, denying him the satisfaction. You're going to cum first, baby, and then I'm cumming down your throat. Richie flipped Eddie and mounted him. Eddie wasn't sure when Richie had lubed himself up, but he slid inside easily. Richie rode Eddie, jerking himself to keep himself hard. Eddie came quickly. It had been so long since he'd been in Richie's ass and it was so tight and wonderful feeling. Richie sat for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his lover's cum filling him up. He then dismounted and shoved Eddie's head down on his dick. "You're going to swallow Daddy okay? Daddy already came in your ass, he wants you to drink his cum."

Eddie sucked, tasting his own ass on Richie's dick. Before long, he was feeling Richie's sweet cum sliding down his throat. "Thank you Daddy, thank you," Eddie was panting as he collapsed on the bed. 

Richie petted him. "Thank you baby, you did so good. You were perfect tonight." After a bit of cuddling Richie asked, "You want to take tomorrow off? Maybe go do something fun?"

"Daddy, I thought you'd want me to clean in my dress and high heels?"

Richie smiled, "I thought you might be too tired. Safeword is always there if you need it, baby."  


"I'm ready to do whatever my Daddy wants, but I'm sleepy now. May I please go to sleep?"

"Yes baby," Richie said, gently kissing Eddie's forehead. 


	4. Dr. Kaspbrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Richie's turn to play fucktoy to Eddie's sadistic whims as they engage in some medical kink at the hands of Dr. Kaspbrak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: medical kink, enemas, electroshock, mentions of past childhood abuse, doctor/patient roleplay, anal plugs, rectal speculum, nipple clamps, urethral plug, cock and ball torture, fisting, anal sex.

  
In the first few years of their relationship, Richie never even would have dreamed of a submissive Eddie as a possibility. Eddie was angry and tense and could never give up even the slightest bit of control. Back then, Richie was the more submissive one. He always bottomed - not to say that bottoming and submission go hand in hand, but Richie was the more passive person in the relationship in all ways. He'd usually let Eddie win all their fights, Eddie would plan their dates, constantly harass Richie about his wardrobe until he started dressing better, and Eddie always drove. His anger and control issues stemmed from his mother's abuse. Eddie would never tell Richie much, mostly leaving it at, "it was bad" and sometimes saying "Bev is probably the only person who could understand what I went through." Richie never pushed, but did encourage Eddie to go to therapy. Eddie went begrudgingly to three sessions before giving up and saying it wasn't for him, but Richie always felt like he never gave it a real chance. When they got into BDSM, it seemed like Eddie used it as a way to work through some of his trauma. They had talked about it once early on, but never really brought it up again. In the beginning, Richie had a really hard time with it. He was okay with playing dominant and could handle inflicting some light pain but he couldn't stand being cruel to Eddie and that was what Eddie really craved. Eventually, Eddie opened up enough to tell Richie that having someone he loved and trusted inflict this extreme emotional and physical torment on him helped him feel more in control and move on from some of the fear and anger he was holding on to. Richie pushed himself to be more brutal with Eddie and over the years it got easier and he even began to enjoy it as much as Eddie did. However, the one scenario Eddie was very much not okay with Richie trying on him was medical kink. Richie had learned about it and brought it up and felt horrible when he gave Eddie a panic attack just from mentioning it. Still, months later Eddie brought it up again saying he'd be fine with trying it as long as Eddie got to be the doctor. What started as a fun experiment eventually turned into one of their favorite roleplay scenarios and a role reversal as Dr. Kaspbrak was always the one in charge.   


Eddie woke before his alarm, his heart pounding from a nightmare. "Richie, Richie," he said, shaking his lover awake. 

"Wh-wha? Eds, what time is it?"

"I don't know, early. Richie, I had a nightmare." 

Richie instantly went from bleary-eyed to wide awake as he shot upright and wrapped Eddie in his arms. Eddie used to have nightmares frequently, always relating to some aspect of his childhood abuse. He rarely wanted to talk about it, but would happily let Richie comfort him until he felt safe again. Richie stoked his head and back has he gently cooed, "I'm here, I'm here, you're okay. You're safe, I love you."

After he felt better, Eddie looked up at Richie and said, "I want to do Dr. Kaspbrak today, okay?"

Richie nodded. Today was going to be brutal. Eddie had gone from being a hypochondriac kid and young adult to someone with a deep resentment of doctors. Richie suspected that was why Eddie was so resistant to therapy. Doctors had helped his mother control and abuse him. They gave her the pills she asked for. They performed the tests she demanded, no matter how invasive and unnecessary. They catheterized him for two weeks in high school when she insisted he was so sick he couldn't leave his bed, despite him being perfectly healthy when she dragged him in for the procedure. They always apologized and they tried to convince Sonia there was nothing wrong with her son, but in the end they always acquiesced to her insane demands. Eventually, they always gave in, no matter how obvious it was that her only goal was to hurt and control her son. It was never about his safety; it was only ever about keeping Eddie weak and pliable. Dr. Kaspbrak was sometimes just good fun. It was sometimes just a tame little doctor screwing his patient fantasy. But it was sometimes a way for Eddie to work out his anger. It was sometimes a way for Eddie to inflict the cruelty and humiliation he felt at the hands of these supposed medical professionals and his psychotic mother. Safewords were still in place, and Richie certainly derived pleasure from the experience. He'd actually always gotten turned on at the doctor's office. Dentists too. Something about sitting on a cold table as a stranger's hand groped you or lying back in a chair with somone's latex gloved fingers in your mouth was just intoxicating. Richie's childhood doctor was actually the first man he thought about while masterbating. However, he'd be lying if he didn't admit that sometimes he let things go farther than he would like for Eddie's benefit. Sometimes, especially on days like today, Dr. Kaspbrak turned the intensity up to 11 and took Richie to his absolute breaking point. For now they both went back to sleep and Richie thought about what character he would try out today.   


Richie woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and bacon. He wandered into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Chef Eddie. "Hey babe, smells good."

"Well, duh, I made it. Keeping it pretty light today, just bacon and eggs, okay?"

"Sure, of course," Richie said pouring himself a cup of coffee. He definitely didn't want to go into the examination room on too full of a stomach. Hesitantly, he started, "Hey, um, Eds?"

"Yeah?" Eddie said absentmindedly while forking the bacon onto a plate and blotting it with a paper towel. 

"I had an idea for a character for today, but I'm worried it would be too weird or might um, make you uncomfortable or something, but I can't get it out of my head."

Eddie stopped, "Okay ... what is it?"

"Well, look, and if I'm way off base here I'm sorry and we'll just move on and forget it, okay? But I always thought that sometimes, Dr. Kaspbrak isn't so much a kink as it is you, um, you know, working through stuff."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just know you have your issues with doctors and I can't help but feel like sometimes, just sometimes, this helps you kind of work through stuff that was done to you in the past. Kind of like how you said a lot of our other BDSM play helps you work out your mom's abuse."

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, okay, I guess that's true ... so what's your idea?"

"Well, I was thinking it could be helpful if I was, um ... you."

"But I'm me."

"Yeah, obviously, but I mean like, I'd roleplay you. I guess we can use a different name if you want to whatever, but I don't know, I thought maybe it would help you like, reclaim that control or something. I don't know, maybe it was a stupid idea, forget it."

"No, I get where you're going with it. It's really sweet. Honestly, I could see that helping and I think I'd be down to try it one day, but I just don't know if I'm up for it today. I'm sorry."

Richie hugged him, "Don't be sorry! I completely understand. I mean it's totally okay to want to get your rocks off without confronting decades of trauma."

They ate breakfast and watched some television, letting their food digest. When they were finished, Eddie went into one of their spare bedrooms to set up and Richie went into their bedroom to get into character. 

Richie knocked on the office door and entered as Dale Whitfield, a conservative real estate mogul here for a routine physical necessitated by the new life insurance policy his wife had taken out on him. "It's ridiculous I even have to be here," Richie said in a huff, "I'm in perfect phyisical condition, as you can see."

Eddie was dressed in scrubs and a white lab coat and held a clipboard. "I assure you Mr. Whitfield, I cannot tell your physical condition simply by looking at you. Disease can hide in the healthiest looking people. Now, the less resistance you give me, the easier this will be for both of us. I'll leave you alone so you can change into your gown." Eddie gestured to a paper gown sitting on a metal operating table. Their faux hospital room was elaborate. They had a surgical table complete with overhead lights and tons of real medical equipment, some of which was very expensive and hard to acquire. Richie changed and sat on the cold table. Eddie always made him wait a long time before returning. After an excruciatingly long wait, he walked back in, never making eye contact as he spoke, "Alright Mr. Whitfield, this should be a pretty standard exam unless we come across anything troubling." Eddie took his time doing a complete physical exam. He checked Richie's ears with a real otoscope, took his blood pressure, checked his heart with his stethoscope, used a reflex hammer on him, and looked inside his mouth with a tongue depressor. "Oh, sorry mr. Whitfield, I should have mentioned this earlier, but our infrared thermometer that we could use on your forehead or in your ear is broken and we don't have any under-the-tongue thermometers. I'll have to take your temperature anally."

Richie was clearly still finding his character as his accent took on a southern twang, "What in the hell kind of operation are you runnin' here doctor? This seems higly unusual."

"I assure you it's entirely necessary. I could send a nurse out to get a replacement from the local medical supply store, but you did say you were in a hurry, so this would be the fastest way to get the exam done."

"Well alright, whatever you say Dr. K, but this is absolutely humiliating and ridiculous if you ask me." Richie lied down on his stomach exposing his bare ass through his paper gown. He gasp and screamed, "Doctor, what are you doing?" as Eddie inserted two gloved and lubed fingers into his anus. 

"Please calm yourself Mr. Whitfield, I'm simply loosening you so the thermometer can be easily inserted." Eddie worked his fingers in and out of Richie, gently caressing his prostate as he went. After a few minutes he pulled out and inserted a large, chilled stainless steel anal plug into his patient.

"Doctor, please," Richie squealed as Eddie worked the plug into him, "this feels highly inappropriate. Look, if we can just wrap it up now, I won't tell anyone what you're doing here, but you need to stop."

"Mr. Whitfield, everything I do is medically necessary. I promise you I've been reported to the Board many times by other weak-willed patients and I've never lost my license. Now, flip over on your back, you'll need to keep that in for a few minutes."

Richie rolled onto his back, revealing a boner hidden under his hospital gown. He blushed and looked away from the doctor. 

"See, Mr. Whitfield, your body is responding positively to my treatment. Now, this actually works great for our next exam." Eddie pulled out a long, thin, beaded metal rod.

"Now, what the hell are you doin' with that?" Richie asked in horror. 

"Mr. Whitfield, if you're going to be so difficult, we'll need to put you in restraints, is that what you want?"

"N-no I want to g-get th-the f-fuck outta here!"

Eddie shook his head and made a "tsk" sound. "This will all be easier if you'll just submit to the treatment." Eddie strapped Richie's arms back over his head to the wrist cuffs chained to the bed. He lifted Richie's lets up into a set of stirrups attached to the table and strapped him in. Finally, he fitted him with a neck brace, preventing him from being able to turn his head. "See, Dr. Kaspbrak has everything taken care of, you can just lie back and relax."

"Y-your cr-crazy, let me outta here you sick fu-fuck."

Ignoring his patient's impotent cries, Dr. K began inserting the metal rod into his urethra. It was cold and despite how thin it was still stretched Richie beyond comfort. Eddie moved it in slowly, only stopping when it had been fully inserted. "Now for some tests." 

Richie moaned loudly as the urethral plug was connected to a Electro-Stimulator T.E.N.S. Unit and Eddie sent shockwaves through him. He squirmed in his restraints as he straddled the line between excrutiating pain and intoxicating pleasure. "Pl-please d-doctor, please."

"Please? Are you saying you want more?"

Richie screamed as Eddie increased the intensity, yanking impotently at his restraints. "Dr. K you're a madman."

"You're right, Mr. Whitfield, it's mad to take it so easy on you." Eddie increased the intensity one last time, holding it until tears came out of Richie's pained eyes. He removed the device and Richie sighed with relief. His cock was still hard despite the pain of the procedure. Eddie also removed the butt plug from his patient. "Mr. Whitfield, I believe we'll need to do an enema." Enema play was a favorite of both of theirs. Over the years Richie had gotten very skilled at taking in more liquid and holding it in longer. Eddie had already prepared the solution and filled the red 5 quart heavy rubber bag. It hung on an I.V. stand which Eddie wheeled closer to his restrained patient. He inserted the double balloon nozzle into Richie who moaned slightly at its insertion. Once fully inserted, Eddie began to pump a little black bulb which started the stream of liquid funneling through a large tube and into Richie. The mixture was warm and felt really good as it passed into Richie. Eddie made sure to fill him slowly and safely. He wanted Richie to be able to take the whole thing and allowing it to enter him slowly was the key. After a few minutes Richie's stomach began to protrude slightly as nearly a gallon of liquid was already pulsing inside him. He steadied his breathing, taking in slow, deep breaths to try to prevent cramping. Once Richie reached a state of unbearable fullness, Eddie removed the nozzle. "Now, I'm going to put the plug back in you to make sure you don't leak all over my table before it's time to release. I'm going to finger you a little so it goes in easy. Be very careful not to leak at all while I finger you, or I'll have to punish you, is that understood Mr. Whitfield?"

"Y-yes doctor," Richie said timidly. He moaned softly as he felt Eddie's latex clad fingers enter him, spreading lube in as he worked him. His stomach cramped a little as he tried desperately to hold in his water. He felt relieved as Eddie stopped but that feeling quickly vanished as Eddie's fingers were replaced with the massive butt plug he'd held in earlier. Richie felt so full he thought he was going to explode. He tried to relax and calm his breathing, but his body cramped unfomfortably as his mind raced. After a few moments he was finally able to regain his composure and calm down, reducing the cramping, but he still felt unbearably full. 

"Now, we'll run a few more experiments on you while you hold that in." Eddie strapped a leather bit gag onto Richie causing him to drool slightly as his lips were stretched back. He then tied a one end of a red scarf around Richie's wrist, balling the long, loose part up into Richie's clenched fist. This was a way they did safety words when the restrained person couldn't speak. If Richie opened his hand and dropped the scarf, it meant stop. There was a little bell on the loose end of the scarf to make sure Eddie heard it immediately even if he didn't see it. Eddie then attached electrodes to Richie's nipples and again used electric shock on him. Richie writhed in pain which caused his overly filled insides to cramp again. He tried to calm himself but found it impossible with Dr. K's merciless electrick shocks teasing him. He chewed on the bit, drooling and frothing around it. It was embarassing, but the only thing he could do to focus on something other than the pain and discomfort. Finally, after about 10 minutes of this torture, Dr. K removed the bit and electrodes and started taking Richie's legs down from the stirrups. 

"Okay, Mr. Whitfield, I'm going to allow you to go and release in the shower. Get yourself thoroughly cleaned up before you come back in here. We still have several tests to run before you can go."

"Yes, sir, Dr. K," Mr. Whitfield said meekly, humiliated and in pain. He stumbled toward the bathroom, hunched over, trying desperately not to release all over Dr. K's office. Even with the plug holding the liquid painfullly inside him, he worried he wasn't going to make it to the bathroom. However, he was able to successfully make it and moaned loudly as he removed the butt plug and released his enema. He showered, making sure to wash himself intensely so as not to be punished by the sadistic Dr. K. He dried himself off and returned in only his towel as the paper hospital gown was too wet to put back on.

"Ah, good, Mr. Whitfield, I was going to ask you to disrobe anyway. Go ahead an hop back on the table," Dr. K said, ripping the towel away and smacking him hard on the ass. "Where is the anal plug?"

"Oh," Mr. Whitfield said tepidly, afraid to answer, "I um, I left it in the shower."

"Tsk, well, no matter, I have some other tools I was hoping to use on you anyway." He walked to the table and forced Richie back down, reconnecting his restraints and this time turning on the bright overhead lamp. Richie had to close his eyes to shield himself from the harsh lighting. Eddie attached sharp, clawed nipple clamps to both of Richie's nipples and secured a clamp to Richie's tongue. He inserted a stainless steel rectal speculum into him and opened Richie as wide as he could go. Eddie then took out a 7-headed Wartenberg Pinwheel and slowly rolled it over Richie's body, starting with the legs and feet, but continuing over his stomach and chest. It left tiny spots of blood in the areas where Eddie pushed too hard or the skin was too soft. Richie squirmed and moaned, desperate for release. Dr. K listened to his patient's rapid, pounding heartbeat, growing hard as he enjoyed his struggle and pain. He removed the speculum, giving Richie some relief, but quickly took it away again as he locked Richie's balls into a heavy clamp, tightening it to the absolute maximum that Richie could handle. Dr. K put on a fresh pair of latex gloves and slathered his hand with lube, working first two fingers into Richie and increasing it to three and then four as he loosened. Drool was running down Richie's chin as he moaned with his tongue caught in the clamp. His impassioned noises only grew louder as Eddie's hand slid inside him. Eddie's other lubed, latex-gloved hand closed around his hard cock as Eddie began to fist him, pushing hard and deep inside of him. Richie's balls ached as it felt like the clamp was tightening, though in reality it was just the sensation of more blood rushing to his penis. God, he hadn't been fisted in years and he couldn't believe Eddie was doing it. The lights were so bright he couldn't even look up to see his face. His cock to cum as Eddie worked him, but the tension on his balls and the sharp clamps on his nipples were too distracting. As if reading his mind Eddie released his cock for a moment to remove the nipple and ball clamps, but continued forcing his fist in and out of Richie's aching hole. He returned the hand to Richie's cock with a fervor, determined to see him cum. Richie quickly obliged. The good doctor removed his fist from inside Richie and walked over to the counter to grab a small tube which he scooped Richie's cum into and closed it up. "Excellent specimen, Mr. Whitfield."

"Thank you, doctor," he mumbled through the tongue clamp.

"Ah, here let's get that off you. My, you're so messy, look at all this drool."

Richie blushed, "I'm sorry doctor."

"Quite alright," Dr. K said as he undid the restraints again. Richie was freed from the arm restraints and stirrups but Dr. K kept his neck brace in place this time. "Now, I'll need to do one more procedure, but for this one I'll need you to bend over the table."

"Doctor?"

"Come on, now, you've been a good patient so far, let's not get into another argument."

"Yes, doctor," Mr. Whitfield said, bending over the table. 

The doctor lubed up his hard cock as he pulled down his scrubs and inserted himself into the patient.

"Please, doctor, I can't look behind me to see what you're doing, but this really doesn't seem medically necessary or appropriate."

"I assure you this is a very routine physical procedure, Mr. Whitfield," Dr. K panted, "just let the good doctor take care of you."

"Yes sir," Mr. Whitfield said solemnly, wondering how he'd been talked into all this by the wicked Dr. Kaspbrak. 

Dr. Kaspbrak pushed himself roughly into his patient, digging his nails into his back and side. He felt Mr. Whitfield buck pleasurably beneath him, clearly getting a satisfaction his wife could never provide. His hand reached up and yanked Mr. Whitfield's head back, hard, by his hair as he came into him. He held himself there for a few moments allowing his freshly satisfied cock to twitch inside his obedient patient. "Alright Mr. Whitfield, I think that wraps everything up. You can get dressed now. I hope to see you back here soon."

Drenched in sweat and panting, Mr. Whitfield rose from the table and said, "Th-thank you Dr. Kaspbrak, sir, I'll definitely be back."


End file.
